Genesis (Boss)
Genesis appears as a boss (as part of the second visit to Olympus in Shadow's scenario) in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War, as well as in his origination, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. Having access to many powerful sword techniques, as well as desperation attacks, Genesis will certainly give even the most experienced player a run for his or her money. Strategy First Incarnation During the first battle with Genesis, the player has Zack as an ally. The young warrior will use melee attacks to deal damage, destracting the boss and allowing the player to recover or attack from a distance. Genesis will merely hack and slash, occasionally using a single desperation attack as his HP dwindles. During this tactic, Genesis summons a single, massive fireball in the center of the field, pulling opponents in as it divides into eight smaller fireballs. These balls then quickly home in on enemies, a massive wave of fire rippling over the battlefield at Genesis's command. It is important to realize that the player can perform a super combo known as "Hero's Honor" with Zack. Similar to the DMW in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, it will generate random effects on the battle. Using this attack whenever possible, healing when necessary, and always dodging enemy attacks to the best of player ability is a very dependable way of defeating Genesis. It should be noted that the player should try to ensure he or she is back to full health by the end of the battle, as Zack will not be present in the next battle with Genesis, and there will be no opportunities to save or heal between fights. If the player loses to Genesis in the solo battle, this fight is repeated as well. Second Incarnation At the start of the battle, the player should immediately Lock-On to the boss. He won't attack just yet, simply teleporting every once and a while, as well as walking slowly around the battlefield, gradually getting closer to the player. It is when Genesis is in range that the player needs to worry. The boss will jump, performing a devastating aerial spin-slash fueled by the power of fire, a short-range shockwave of flames erupting when he lands. Genesis will then remain immobile, the player recommended to take advantage of these long pauses. It should be noted that the boss will then proceed to utilize a series of quick slashes and punch-kick combos. After about half of his health has been depleted, Genesis will warp far out of range, empowering his Rapier. His teleportations, sword slashes, and movements will increase in speed. Attacks also will now deal fire damage and have a chance of dealing the Burn Status. The spinning attack's resulting shockwave will now cause homing, long-range pillars of flames to spew, as well. As Genesis hits his last few HP Bars, his true potential is unlocked. Beginning to shine with a dark aura, he will gradually ascend off the battlefield and out of reach. This signals the start of Apocalypse, his most powerful tactic. Halting the player's movement, he or she is then bombarded by dark energy and thunder-based projectiles. Genesis will also perform a sword technique known as Shadow Flash. Performing a quick dash, the player is bombarded with slashes in a matter of seconds if the attack connects, later assaulted with waves of dark fire. If Genesis surronds the player with dark balls of flame, the player should immediately start to Dodge Roll, or face sudden death as the fireballs home in at a fast pace to his or her location. Just as Genesis's HP is about to hit zero, he will become invulnerable, using a healing tactic known as "Gift of the Goddess," which revives a quarter of his total HP after he is defeated. Genesis lastly uses an inescapable tactic known as "Black Maelstrom." Shrouding the field in darkness by scattering feathers from his single wing, several devastating attacks are then landed on a defenseless and blinded player. It should be noted that the player must be at an extremely high level to defeat Genesis, with all abilities equipped. Several Megalixirs should be brought into this battle, and Curaga should be utilized with even the slightest bit of damage received. The player should always keep their finger on the Triangle Button, as Response Breaks may occur at any second, two in particular. One would be "Guard Reaper," which temporarily places the player in a sword-lock with Genesis, damaging the boss as the lock is released when the correct command is executed. The other is "Meteo Repel", which causes Genesis to engage the player in an aerial sword fight. He will then summon and shoot several fireballs at the player, which can be dodged by smashing the X Button. The fireballs will then be commanded to rain down on the player, this attack only evaded by continuously smashing the Triangle Button. So long as this strategy is followed, Genesis should fall with only moderate difficulty. Battle Quotes *''"Show me your true power!"'' *''"The world needs a new hero!"'' *''"Behold, the gift of the goddess..."'' *''"So smug..."'' *''"Stay back!"'' *''"Noted."'' *''"Out of my way!"'' *''"Pitiful fool!"'' *''"My soul, corrupted by vengeance..."'' *''"You're no hero!" *''"No hope remains..."'' *''"A new millenia!"'' *''"I fly away now..."'' Gallery File:Genesis_Wing.png|Genesis during the solo battle against Shadow File:Genesis_Boss.png|Genesis during the first battle against Zack and Shadow Notes and References *Genesis is Level 40 in the first battle with Zack. Stats remain stable. *Zack gains +10 MP and HP for defeating Genesis the first time. Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War bosses